


You'll Be In My Heart

by Hedgehog91 (ThilboBagginshield)



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anna is pregnant while John is in prison, Baby Bates - Freeform, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, John and Anna both think the other is dead, Presumed Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThilboBagginshield/pseuds/Hedgehog91
Summary: The prison has had enough of Bates getting in their way, so they devise a cruel plan to get him to stop, that affects both Bates and Anna.





	You'll Be In My Heart

You'll Be In My Heart

Durrant pulled Craig aside. “I'm tired of Bates getting in the middle of the work we're trying to do.”  
  
  
“It's not like he has anything better to do.”  
  
  
“No, he doesn't, but what if we make him lose all hope?”  
  
  
“How do you suppose we do that?”  
  
  
“His wife is expecting soon isn't she? What if we tell him she's dead?”  
  
  
“But what if she comes to visit?”  
  
  
“Well, we'll just have to give her a reason to stop coming, wouldn't we? We read all mail that comes through here, I know who some of the people they work with in that big house. It will be convincing coming from someone who works there.”  
  
  
“That could work. He would be so miserable, he wouldn't even think about getting in the way of what we're doing.”  
  
  
They depart.

–

Bates lines up for the weekly mail, eager to hear news from Anna. He is surprised when he is handed a letter, but it's not Anna's familiar scrawl written on the envelope. He waits until he is back in his cell to open it.  
  
  
  
_Mr. Bates,_  
  
  
_There's no easy way to tell you this. I regret to inform you that Anna passed away yesterday due to complications with the birth. She gave birth to a son, who unfortunately predeceased his mother after only a few moments in this world. She got to hold him before they passed on._  
  
  
_I'm so sorry._  
  
  
_Mr. Carson_  
  
  
  
Bates entire body ran cold as he dropped the letter and collapsed onto the floor. Tears fell freely from his eyes as he sobbed. He lost his entire world. His reason for staying sane while locked away in prison.  
  
  
_A son._  
  
  
His little boy. Even his little boy didn't make it.

–

Anna was in the dining hall, cradling newborn Robert when the mail came. Mr. Carson hands out the letters, and Anna takes hers, expecting it to be John's response to the news of Robert's arrival. Passing Robert to Mrs. Hughes who takes him happily, Anna rips open the letter excitedly. Her heart quickly drops into her stomach as her brain processes the words she's reading.  
  
  
  
_Mrs. Bates,_  
  
  
_I regret to inform you that there was an incident involving your husband, John Bates. There was a brawl and he was stabbed, and our doctors were not able to stop the bleeding. He passed away that night._  
  
  
_J. Fleming_  
_Warden_  
  
  
  
Anna covered her mouth with her hand to muffle her scream of agony. Mrs. Hughes turns to her in shock at the outburst, but Anna doesn't notice. Her husband, her beloved John, father of her child, was gone, murdered in the place he shouldn't have been in in the first place.

* * *

Years later, John Bates was released from prison. The judge was presented with new evidence that cleared John's name. However, when John walked out of the prison on his own, he didn't feel the sense of relief one would usually get when released from prison after being wrongfully convicted. Anna was dead. How would he go on, knowing the brightest star in his universe was extinguished?  
  
  
He decided to go back to Downton, though he dreaded the thought. The memories would flood over him and drown him more in his sorrow. But he didn't know where Anna and his son were buried. He had to know.  
  
  
An uneventful train ride and walk later, he finds himself gazing upon Downton Abbey once again. He walks down the path and around to the servant's entrance, quite like his first day. He walks into the downstairs to the bustling of lunch being put together. No one takes notice at first until Mrs. Patmore walks by, see's him in the doorway, and drops the tray she was carrying.  
  
  
The crash soon brought silence, and Mrs. Hughes walks in. “Mrs. Patmore, are you alright?”  
  
  
Mrs Patmore however has not moved away from staring at Bates. Mrs. Hughes follows her gaze and starts, her eyes going as wide as Mrs. Patmore's.  
  
  
“Mr. Bates...what are... how?” she stammers, walking a little closer to him.  
  
  
Speaking for the first time since entering, he talks quietly, “I was released this morning, and I wanted to visit Anna, but I don't know where she and my son are buried.”  
  
  
Taken aback, Mrs. Hughes regains some of her voice. “Buried? What on earth do you mean by that?”  
  
  
Anguish flashed over his face, not liking having to speak reality out loud. “I know they're dead, Mrs. Hughes. I received a letter from Mr. Carson stating that Anna,” he pauses, “died in childbirth.”  
  
  
Confusion replaced the shock on Mrs. Hughes' face. “Oh my goodness. Why don't you come into my pantry, it looks like we have a lot to discuss.”  
  
  
He follows her into the room and she closes the door behind her. She gestures for him to take a seat, and he does, Mrs. Hughes sitting across from him.  
  
  
“I don't know how this all came about, but it sounds to me like someone wanted to take away all hope, from both you and Anna.” Mrs. Hughes began.  
  
  
“What do you mean by that?”  
  
  
“Well, you see, Anna and your son are not dead.”  
  
  
“I beg your pardon?”  
  
  
“They're not dead, I give you my word on that.”  
  
  
Tears spring to John's eyes. “Oh god. Both of them? Not dead?” Despite his tears, a large smile forms on his face, a hand coming up to wipe the tears away.  
  
  
“Yes.”  
  
  
“Where are they? I must see them.”  
  
  
“They are in London. And that brings me to Anna. Just after your son was born, she received a letter from the prison that told of a prison brawl, and that you were a part of it. The letter stated that you were stabbed during the fight, and died.”  
  
  
“Those bastards.”  
  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
  
“I know who would do this. My old cell mate and one of the guards. They were dealing drugs in the prison and I was close to exposing them. When I heard of Anna's death, what reason would I need then to get out? So I left them alone.”  
  
  
Anger, and joy was radiating from Bates. Anna. His darling wife, was still alive. Durrant, the bastard, wanted him out of the way, so he played a cruel joke on both him and Anna. Writing to both of them, telling them that the other was dead. He was fuming. How could anyone take pleasure in tormenting someone, especially someone like Anna? If he ever saw them again...  
  
  
“Where in London are they?” He finally asks, after calming down a bit.  
  
  
“They live in your mothers old house. She said she couldn't stay here, couldn't bring shame to the house by being the widow of a convicted murderer. She wanted your son to have a quiet life, away from the gossip.”  
  
  
“She could never bring shame...”  
  
  
“That's what Lady Mary tried telling her, but she had her mind set to leave. We were all sad to see her go.”  
  
  
“I have to go to London. Tonight.” Bates stated, rising up from his seat.  
  
  
“Of course. First, let's go upstairs. I'm sure his Lordship and Lady Mary will be thrilled to see you.”  
  
  
Indeed they were. They were all sitting in the parlor when Mrs. Hughes walked in.  
  
  
“Begging your pardon, my lord, but there is someone here you all need to see.”  
  
  
Bates walks in, to the collective gasp from the ladies, and the dumbstruck look on Lord Grantham's face.  
  
  
“Bates! My dear fellow! We were told you were dead.” Lord Grantham walks up to him, hand outstretched. Bates takes it and shakes it gently.  
  
  
“And I was told Anna and my son were dead as well. Someone took pleasure in tormenting us all.”  
  
  
“Oh good lord. Does Anna know you're here?”  
  
  
“Not yet, my lord. I'm taking the next train to London tonight.” Bates says, eager to get going.  
  
  
“Of course you aren't, I'll have the car brought around.”  
  
  
“That won't be necessary...” Bates began but Lord Grantham cut's him off.  
  
  
“Nonsense. After everything you and Anna have been through, it's imperative that you get to London as quickly as possible.”  
  
  
Not denying that, Bates nods his head.

–

He gets to London just as the sun was starting to go down. The driver drops him off at his mother's old house, and he slowly gets out of the car. He walks up to the door, and takes a deep breath. As he knocks, he hears the car drive away. After a moment there is no answer, he knocks again. A few minutes later with no answer, Bates sighs and walks back up the pathway. He starts walking along the street, unsure of where to go. He wasn't sure what he expected when he got to London, but he definitely wasn't expecting Anna not to be in when he got there.  
  
  
Lost in his thoughts, he doesn't hear the soft pounding of running feet coming towards him, unaware until a little body collides with his right side, knocking his cane out of his hand.  
  
  
“Robbie! What have I told you about running into people?”  
  
  
“Sorry, mama.”  
  
  
“Don't apologize to me, apologize to Mr....?”  
  
  
John makes eye contact with the woman, and the breath leaves his body, “Anna.”  
  
  
Anna is silent, eyes going wide and starting to glisten with tears. Her lip starts to tremble as she tentatively reaches out her hand, stroking the side of his face.  
  
  
“John?”  
  
  
“Oh, my darling.” He pulls her into a crushing hug, his own tears falling down his face, Anna clutching him just as hard.  
  
  
Reluctantly pulling away, the gaze at each other, “How? I don't understand?”  
  
  
“Shhhh. None of that matters now. We're together.”  
  
  
Anna nods and starts to lean forward for a kiss.  
  
  
“Mama?” a quiet voice says from next to them. They look down and see the little boy standing there, staring up at them, John's cane clutched in his hands.  
  
  
Anna bends down and reaches out to him. “Robbie, I would like you to meet someone very important.” Robbie takes a few steps closer and, despite his knee, John bends down to his level as well. “This is your daddy. Daddy,” she turns to John, “this is your son.”  
  
  
“Daddy?” Robbie whispers. Both of his parents nod, fresh tears in their eyes.  
  
  
“Hi Robbie” John rasps out. Robbie walks forward into his fathers arms, looking so small against John's large frame. Anna looks on, with tears falling down her face. Her dream she had long given up on, of seeing John with their child, finally coming true. She reaches around both of her boys, and for the first time, the Bates family was all together.

–

Robbie is in bed for the night when Anna and John settle on the couch together, not quite believing that the other is there with them. Anna snuggles herself into John's side arms coming around to settle around his waist, his own arms coming around her side. Holding in her in his arms again, John felt he could finally breathe.  
  
  
They tell each other of their lives the last few years, the moment's of Robbie's life that John missed. They both break down in tears, clutching each other, of the years and missed moments that were taken from them.  
  
  
“You told Robbie about me?” John says, breaking the silence.  
  
  
“Of course I did. He was not going to grow up not knowing who his father was. But now, he gets to grow up with his father in his life.” Anna says with a smile, stroking the side of his face.  
  
  
John leans in for a kiss, and their lips finally connect, years of shared sorrow passing through them.  
  
  
“I still can't believe I'm here, that you're here. That our son is here. That this is all real.”  
  
  
“Believe.”

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! This is my first Downton Abbey fic, so I hope I did alright with the characters. Reviews are always welcome, they help me to improve for the next one!


End file.
